


Crossed Wires

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Mistaken Identity, Morning After, One Night Stands, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone and internet based shenanigans for modern-day Jon and Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, it's not Jon who answers his mother's call, but his one-night-stand.

The sound of a generic ringtone roused Sansa from one of the best sleeps she could ever remember having. She reached out blindly for the offending iPhone, brushing bedraggled hair out of her face before accepting the call. “Hello?”

“Good morning,” a pleasant female voice responded cheerfully. “You're not my son.”

Sansa shot straight up, eyes frantically scanning her bedroom before coming to rest on the cup of coffee and scribbled note on her bedside table. Memories of the night before flashed through her mind: having her honor defended from a drunken frat boy, her rescuer's awkwardly charming smile (and that mouth she couldn't help but admire) as he offered to walk her home, the dark curls she clutched at as that gorgeous mouth worked beautifully between her thighs, making her come harder than she ever had in her life before he'd slid himself inside her, and made her come harder yet. 

She awkwardly cleared her throat. “Um...no...I'm afraid not.”

The woman laughed musically, and strangely enough, that laughter seemed to cut through Sansa's embarrassment. “Didn't think so. Now, do you have a name, sweetie, or should I just call you 'the lovely voice at the end of the line clearly reflecting my boy's good taste?'”

Sansa blushed and smiled, her smile only growing as she read the short note from her one-night-stand, whose name she couldn't quite recall despite screaming it continuously the night before, apologizing for leaving but being expected at work at seven. She sipped from the still-warm coffee he'd left and responded. “It's Sansa.”

“Sansa. What a beautiful name. The name's Lyanna, love. It's wonderful to meet you.”

If it was strange that she ended up chatting with witty, gregarious Lyanna for another good hour and a half before finally getting the address of where she could drop off the phone, Sansa didn't give it much thought. When Lyanna ended up charming her into staying to talk more with cocoa and cookies, Sansa couldn't refuse. When the man she now knew as Jon walked in and recovered quickly from his surprise to flash her a warm, welcoming smile, who was she to refuse Lyanna's request to join them for dinner?

And later, as her head fell back against the door of Jon's childhood bedroom, fingers again tangled in his curls as he knelt before her, it was all she could do to thank the Seven for mixed up phones before she could no longer think at all.


	2. Moji, Moji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet originates as a request from thefairfleming: "Okay, but I need a fic involving Sansa sending these sort of emojis to Jon, and he’s like, “I have no idea what any of this means? Um. *rainbow emoji* *smiley face emoji* *horse emoji*?”

Jon blinked down at his phone, brow furrowing as he tried his hardest to decipher the strange symbols Sansa had sent him. 

“Sam?”

Sam, friend and coworker extraordinaire, looked up from the book he’d been studying. “Jon?”

Jon hesitated for a moment, then slid his phone across the table. “Do you have any idea what these are supposed to mean?”

Samwell squinted at the phone screen. “Let’s see…a heart, a cowboy on a horse…hmm, do you suppose that’s a squash?”

Jon walked over to lean over Sam’s shoulder, pushing his glasses back up his nose to better see the screen. “It looks purple, so maybe it’s an eggplant?”

The two of them staring puzzled at the phone was the scene Pyp and Grenn found when they walked into the study room. “What in the world are you two doing?” Grenn grumbled as he dropped his bag onto the table, Pyp curiously sidling up to Sam and Jon. 

“Jon’s girlfriend sent him some sort of emoji puzzle,” Sam replied. “We’re trying to solve it. We’re still not sure what the vegetable is supposed to be.”

When Pyp got his own look at the “puzzle”, he face-palmed. “You two are ridiculous. The eggplant emoji is supposed to be your dick, Snow. The rest of it means she loves to ride it. Your girl’s clearly trying to tell you something.”

Jon could only stand there blinking stupidly for a long moment, and then he moved faster than his friends had ever seen him, stuffing papers and textbooks haphazardly back into his knapsack. “Sorry, I gotta cut out early. See you guys on Monday?” And with that, he was gone. 

After their friend had left, Sam turned to give Pyp a curious expression. “So when Gilly sends me a peach emoji, she’s not asking me to stop by the farmer’s market?”


	3. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sansa and Jon become internet friends but Sansa thinks Jon is a girl for some reason until he sends her a picture and she realizes not only is he a boy, he's also really hot.

Sansa Stark felt her face flush and her heartbeat pick up the longer she stared dumbly at her computer screen, not sure what to do with the mix of self-deprecation and intrigue she was feeling. 

In the three months they had been chatting, J had been so thoughtful and sweet and considerate she had automatically assumed they were a woman, or at least femininely-inclined. Her history with Joffrey, Harry, and Petyr Baelish had left an indelible mark on her mind, and it had become difficult to associate anyone so kind with anything or anyone male. 

She’d been a little thrown when they started to tentatively flirt, and she’d reached out to her friends for help and advice. She cared about J, and never wanted to lead them on. A lot of soul-searching and a few kisses with Mya and Margaery (a little more than a kiss in Marg’s case- the Tyrell heiress had sneaky hands) had led to her embracing her bisexuality. 

She wouldn’t ever regret being true to herself, but now…now she was feeling foolish for making assumptions, as J had sent her a picture and she was looking at the face of a very,  _very_ attractive man. 

She licked her lips as her eyes zeroed in on J… _Jon’s_ sinfully gorgeous mouth. “Seven hells,” she swore softly. 

Margaery was never going to let her hear the end of this. 


End file.
